One-shots
by leavingforevernolongeractive
Summary: Mostly entries for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forum
1. Obliviated

**Submitting For**

: charms, task 4

**Word Count: **391

——————————————

In her defense, Kelsey Raines hadn't planned on witnessing a bunch of middle-aged men wearing strange robes pointing stick-like objects at each other.

She'd just been biking home from a particularly exhausting day at uni and all she wanted was to get to her flat as soon as possible so she could fall onto her bed and sleep. Unfortunately, she had to take a detour through a slightly shady-looking alleyway to avoid the construction on her usual route.

Her jaw dropped as she stopped her bike and attempted to understand the scene before her. What was this, some sort of strange cult?

One of the men whirled around and pointed the odd object in his hand at her. The rest followed his lead and she saw what appeared to be sparks coming from some of the sticks. She stood there in shock, unable to move as fear took over her body. Oh god, oh god, they were going to hurt her.

They all just stood there for a moment until Kelsey unfroze and took a quick step backward. "Please don't hurt me," she pleaded. "I'm not going to tell the police o-or anyone." She raised her hands. "I swear!"

The man who'd first raised his arm put it down and sighed. "Great," he muttered. "A muggle." He took a step towards her.

Kelsey's eyes widened as he raised his arm again and pointed the stick-like object at her. He mumbled something that she couldn't quite make out and then she felt sleep take over her body.

She woke up sometime later in an alleyway. She was lying on the pavement and slowly sat up, trying the ignore the strange throbbing in her head. Her bicycle was propped against the building next to her. She shakily stood up and grabbed onto it for support.

What had just happened? She remembered taking a different route home than usual and entering an alley. Maybe she had fainted?

She frowned and then-oh god! What if she'd been jumped? She frantically grabbed her bag from the handlebars of her bike and searched it.

Money? Check. Phone? Check. Schoolbooks? Check. That was odd.

Kelsey shook her head. Perhaps she was just imagining things. Swinging a leg over her bike, she started pedaling and made a mental note to visit the doctor to see about her strange headache.

———————

**A/N: **This was pretty short and anti-climatic, but this is the kind of situation I imagine happens often in the wizarding world.


	2. Thin

Thin. Thinner. Still not thin enough. Those words consumed Lily Luna Potter's mind as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She was standing in her underwear, hoping to notice a weight change. But, alas, she still had the same chubby thighs and wobbly stomach. Her mum told her that it was normal; that it was a part of going through puberty. Lily didn't believe her. She just wanted to be thin. Thin like Victoire, who had boys begging for her to give them a chance. Thin like Elena Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor who's thighs were practically twigs. Just _thin._

She felt tears come to her eyes as she realized that the two months of skipping dessert and running in the mornings had left no effect on her body whatsoever. She fell back on her bed, sobbing. Why? Why couldn't she just be thin?

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and immediately looked for her clothes in a panicked haze. Just as she put her shirt over her head, she heard a knock.

"Lily?" Ginny knocked again. "Dinner's ready."

"One sec, mum." Lily quickly washed her face in her bathroom and hoped Ginny wouldn't notice she'd been crying. When she opened the door, she avoided looking at her mum in the eye and mumbled, "I'm not that hungry. I think I'll just stay up here and read or something."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

Lily nodded, looking down. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Ginny sighed and said," Can I come in?" Without waiting for an answer, she sat on her daughter's bed and patted the spot next to her. Lily sat down. "Listen, Lily, you haven't been hungry for the past few weeks. You haven't eaten dessert in ages and don't think I haven't noticed you going out in the morning to run. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Lily, I know you're lying."

"I'm not!"

Ginny sighed wearily. "Please."

That one word broke her. Lily burst out in tears, releasing the bottled-up emotions. "I j-just want to b-be thin," she sobbed. "It's so unfair. Why do I have to be so fat?"

"Oh Lily," Ginny said, tenderly wrapping her arms around her daughter. She pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You're not fat."

"Yes, I am." Lily shook in her mother's arms. "My thighs always wobble when I walk and I have stretch marks on my tummy."

Pulling away, Ginny wiped her tears with a tissue she grabbed from the box on the bedside table once she'd ceased crying. "Lily, listen to me. You are not fat, okay? You're not even close to it. You're at a perfectly healthy weight. Now, I know how hard it is to see girls a lot thinner than you, but you have to realize that that's just the way it's always going to be. There will always be somebody who's skinnier, or prettier, or taller than you. Nobody's perfect, and sooner or later, those skinny girls will be experiencing the same thing you're going through right now. They'll go through puberty and their bodies will start to change, too."

"But why do I have to go through it now?" Lily's voice was slightly muffled because her face was pressed against Ginny's jumper.

Ginny gave her a small smile. "We Weasley women have always been early bloomers. I got my period when I was ten, you know."

"Yeah, but you didn't get fat."

"You're not fat, Lily. You're just rapidly gaining weight and that's normal. It happened to me too."

Lily lifted her head. "Really?"

Ginny nodded. "Mmh-hmm. I started noticing that I wasn't as slim as I used to be. My thighs got chubbier, my stomach wasn't so flat anymore, and my curves began to develop." She tilted her daughter's chin up. "Listen, Lily, I want you to know that you are a strong, smart, beautiful, and capable young lady. There are so many people who care about you not for how slim your waist is or how small your thighs are, but for who you are on the inside. In the end, that's all that matters."

Lily leaned her head against Ginny's shoulder and in a very small voice said, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Ginny smiled at her. "Beauty fades with time but a kind heart is eternal. Besides," she smirked. "Anyone who judges you for how you appear on the outside and doesn't bother to get to know who you are on the inside is a bloody git who's missing out on the awesomeness of Lily Luna Potter."

Lily laughed at this. She was already feeling much better. "Thanks, mum."

Ginny pressed her lips to her daughter's forehead. "Anytime, sweetie."

**A/N:** This is just a quick little one-shot I wrote in fifteen minutes while I was really bored. I know it kind of sucks but I had nothing better to do so yeah. Feel free to leave a review or PM me about anything:)


End file.
